Einfaches Zusammenleben?
by SaliaVaras
Summary: Mokuba hat ungefragt seinen Freund in der Kaiba Villa einquartiert. Das es dem älteren Kaiba nicht passt ist verständlich. Aber es liegt nicht nur daran das er Mokubas Freund nicht mag. Nur was empfindet der Firmenchef für den blonden Duellanten? Findet es selbst heraus! . (Riskshipping & Puppyshipping)
1. Anfang vom Ende

_Note: Wieder Mal etwas Neues von mir. ^.^_

_Manchmal glaube ich dass ich nicht dauernd im Forum herumgeistern sollte. Das würde mir zumindest weniger Arbeit machen. *g* Aber so würde ich euch wohl auch einiges an Spaß vorenthalten. ^.~_

_Diese Story habe ich bereits auf einer anderen Seite angefangen zu veröffentlichen. Dort ist dies die Antworten auf ein Projekt, das einem Schlagwörter vorgibt, die man benutzen soll. Ich werde hier die jeweiligen Schlagwörter verdeutlichen._

_Das erste Schlagwort ist „Buchszene"._

_In dieser Story werde ich etwas Neues ausprobieren. Dazu will ich direkt eines vorweg sagen, es wird kein Tabloidshipping geben, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Ihr werdet schon sehr bald feststellen warum ich das so betonen muss. Im Übrigen ist Mokuba hier 17 Jahre, also alt genug für das ein oder andere!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dieser Story._

_Kapitel 1 _

_Anfang vom Ende_

Erschöpft ließ sich ein brünetter junger Mann auf das Sofa, im geräumigen Wohnzimmer, fallen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. _3__:__12__ Uhr, habe ich wirklich schon wieder so lange gearbeitet?~_ Seufzend schloss er seine eisblauen Augen. _~Aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich hab Vollidioten angestellt, deren Arbeit ich kontrollieren darf. Obendrauf kommt noch meine eigene. Da wundert es mich immer wieder das ich es überhaupt nach Hause schaffe.~_ Ein zu Hause das zur Abwechslung einmal ruhig war.

Seit knapp sechs Monaten war die Villa nicht mehr der ruhige Rückzugspunkt, den er so mochte. Dafür hatte Mokuba gesorgt, als er seinen Freund hier einquartiert hatte. Das ganze natürlich ohne ihn zu fragen, oder gar vorzuwarnen. Er war einfach vor vollendeten Tatsachen gestellt worden. Egal wie sehr er gewütet und getobt hatte, der neue ungebetene Mitbewohner blieb. Ganz zu seinem Leidwesen.

Es war nicht so dass er Mokuba keine Beziehung gönnte. Im Gegenteil, er wollte das sein kleiner Bruder glücklich war. Nur war er nicht glücklich mit der Wahl seines Bruders. _~Warum musste sich Moki, von allen verfügbaren Männern, ausgerechnet ihn aussuchen? Ich hätte wirklich einige akzeptieren können. Aber ihn? Das kann ich nicht!~_ Das eine gehörige Portion Eifersucht mit im Spiel war, hatte er schon längst bemerkt.

Grummelnd drehte er sich auf die Seite. Seit mehr als drei Jahren wusste er dass er mehr als nur negative Gefühle für den neuen Mitbewohner hatte. Er hatte gelernt damit zu leben. Nie zu zeigen dass er den anderen mochte, immer so zu sein als wäre nichts. Trotzdem wünschte er sich manchmal den anderen zeigen zu können wie er empfand. _~Schluss damit! Das bringt doch zu nichts. Die beiden sind zusammen, da gibt es nichts dran zu rütteln. Egal wie oft ich es mir auch wünschen mag.~_

Seufzend stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Bevor er ins Bett ging, wollte er noch etwas lesen. Auf den Weg nach oben lauschte er immer wieder nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen von den anderen beiden Hausbewohnern. Doch da war nichts. _~Seltsam, normalerweise sind die beiden doch Freitagsnachts noch wach und sind nicht gerade leise.~_ Oft genug hatte er das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt den beiden zuhören zu dürfen. Besonders wenn die beiden es nicht in Mokubas Zimmer trieben. Schon mehr als einmal war er versehentlich in die beiden gerannt, als sie sich in den vielen Zimmern der Villa austobten. Solche Situationen trugen nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei.

Doch in dieser Nacht schienen die beiden entweder zu schlafen oder waren noch unterwegs. Egal was es von beiden war, er schätzte die nächtliche Ruhe. Die Ruhe die er jetzt hatte. Wesentlich entspannter überbrückte er die letzten Meter zur Bibliothek. Er runzelte seine Stirn, als er sah dass unter der Tür Licht durchschien. _~Bitte las Mokuba einfach nur vergessen haben das Licht auszuschalten. Bitte lass die beiden nicht da drin sein und unsittliche Dinge machen.~_ Aufs Schlimmste gefasst machte er langsam die Tür auf. Seine Sinne waren geschärft. Aber kein eindeutiger Laut drang an sein Ohr. Keine Seele war zu sehen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. _~Ich werde hier noch paranoid!~_

Zufrieden dass nun seinem Lesevergnügen nichts mehr im Weg stand, betrat er den Raum. Er schlenderte zu einem großen Regal rechts von ihm und griff sich wahllos ein Buch daraus. Einen Moment überlegte er ob er das Buch mit hochnehmen sollte. Wenn er es mit in sein Zimmer nehmen würde, würde es dort verstauben. Also verwarf er die Überlegung. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf das Buch. _~Mh… Creepers, nicht das beste Buch was ich mir hätte aussuchen können. Aber egal.~_ Er schlenderte zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe, die an der großen Fensterfront stand. Beim näher kommen sah er etwas über die Rückenlehne eines Sessels ragen. _~Was macht der denn hier?~_ Er hatte sofort an der Haarfarbe erkannt wer das im Sessel war.

Leise trat er hinter dem Sessel und blickte auf den jungen Mann hinab. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das von schmalen Fingern gehalten wurde. Nach nur wenigen Sätzen erkannte er was der andere da las. _So, so da lernt jemand heimlich. Obwohl er das sicherlich nicht nötig hat, wenn ich bedenke wobei ich die beiden immer wieder ertappt habe. Vielleicht kann ich ihn damit ärgern._ Nur am Rande bemerkte er das der andere nichts weiter als Shorts und T-Shirt trug.„Ich hatte immer geglaubt dass Hunde nicht lesen können."

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang Joey Wheeler von dem Sessel auf und fuhr zu ihm herum. „Scheiße Kaiba, hast du sie noch alle? Willst du das ich einen Herzkasper bekomme?" Belustigt sah er wie der blonde Duellant das Buch hinter dem Rücken versteckte. „Was schleichst du hier so rum?" Offensichtlich war er über seinem ersten Schreck hinweg und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich bin kein Hund!"

„Das ist mein Haus, Wheeler, ich kann hier machen was ich will." Er ließ sein eigenes Buch auf dem Sessel fallen, als er darum ging und dicht vor dem Blonden stehen blieb. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. „Zeig mir mal das Buch, das du versuchst hast zu lesen, Köter."

„Es ist nur ein Buch, nichts weiter."

„Wenn es nur ein Buch ist kannst du es mir ja zeigen."

Fast schon panisch schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, nein, nein." Der Blonde trat noch einen Schritt zurück. „Was tust du eigentlich hier? Normalerweise kommst du doch gar nicht vor drei nach Hause."

„Ich wohne hier, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist." Er trat einen Schritt vor. „Und zu deiner Information, es ist bereits nach drei." Er machte noch einen Schritt und stand wieder vor dem anderen. „Jetzt sei ein braves Hündchen und zeig mir das Buch."

„Verdammt noch mal Kaiba, ich bin kein Hündchen, oder Hund, oder Köter oder was auch immer!" Wieder wich Wheeler ein Schritt zurück.

Sein Lächeln wurde größer. Es machte ihm Spaß mit dem Blonden zu spielen, auch wenn es doch einen ernsteren Hintergrund hat. Er verkürzte wieder die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Kurz blickte er hinter dem anderen Duellanten. _~Viel kann er nicht mehr zurückweichen. Drei oder vier Schritte noch, dann ist Ende._ Es waren drei Schritte, wie er einen Herzschlag später feststellen konnte. Wheeler war erschrocken zurück gewichen, als er seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Lächelnd folgte er dem Blonden. „Na komm, so schlimm kann das Buch nicht sein." Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Glasfront ab.

„Bist du gar nicht müde? Ich bin furchtbar müde." Versuchte der andere wieder abzulenken. Sein Gähnen war mehr als nur schlecht gespielt. „Ich glaub ich geh dann mal ins Bett." Der Kleinere versuchte an ihm vorbei zu gehen.

Damit hatte Seto bereits gerechnet. Er packte Wheeler am Arm und drückte ihn gegen das Fenster. Ihm das Buch aus den Fingern zu fischen war eine Leichtigkeit. Achtlos warf er es beiseite. Seine Hände hielten die Oberarme des Blonden gepackt. „Jetzt verrat mir doch, wofür du das Buch brauchst."

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" Wheeler versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, was ihn dazu veranlasste fester zuzupacken. „Lass mich los, du blöder reicher Pinkel!"

„Erst wenn du mir sagst warum du ausgerechnet _Die perfekte Liebhaberin_ liest. Hast du es so nötig Nachhilfe, in Form eines Buches, zu nehmen?" Er kannte das Buch selbst. Eigentlich war es für Frauen geschrieben, aber auch ein schwuler Mann konnte daraus so einiges lernen. Nicht das er es nötig hatte. Bis jetzt hatte sich keiner seiner Liebhaber über seine Art beschwert. „Verdammt, Köter!" Der Blonde wehrte sich weiter gegen ihn. Dabei stießen mehr als einmal ihre Hüften gegeneinander. Was nicht spurlos an ihn vorbei ging. „Hör auf so zu zappeln!" Fuhr er den Kleineren an.

Dieser stoppte auch sofort sich zu bewegen. Ein deutliches Rot zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab, als er mit großen Augen zu ihm hochsah. „Kaiba, du hast-"

„Das weiß ich selbst!" Unterbrach er barsch. _~Als wäre es mir entgangen das sich meine Hose spannt. Gott__ ist das peinlich._ Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff und ließ seine Arme sinken. Er wollte einen Schritt zurück machen, dabei hatte er aber die Rechnung nicht mit dem Blonden gemacht. Seine Arme schlangen sich um seine breiten Schultern. „Wheeler was soll der sch- hmpf" Wheeler hatte sich gestreckt und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. _Okay… __das Hündchen__ küsst mich. Mich, den Bruder seines Freundes. Hallo? Geht´s noch?~_ Seine Hände griffen wieder nach den Armen des andren. Aber er tat nichts weiter.

Eine vorwitzige Zunge strich über seine Lippen und bat um Einlass. Nach kurzem Zögern teilte er seine Lippen. Sofort nutzte der andere die Chance und vertiefte ihren Kuss. Einen Moment ließ er den anderen seinen Mund erkunden, bevor er die fremde Zunge zurück drängte und sich selbst daran machte das Hündchen zu erkunden. Er schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Körper und zog ihn näher an sich. Zum ersten Mal konnte er spüren dass das Ganze den Blonden auch nicht kalt ließ. Dieser rieb jetzt auch noch schamlos seine Hüften gegen seine. Er löste den Kuss. Mit geröteten Wangen sah Wheeler zu ihm hoch. Er beugte sich ein Stück runter und ließ seine Lippen über den schlanken Hals gleiten. Eine Hand ließ er unter das Shirt, am Rücken gleiten. _~Ich hätte nicht gedacht das seine Haut so weich ist.~ _

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Wheeler, als er leicht in die zarte Haut über den Puls biss. Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Gürtel, die sich daran machte die Schnalle zu öffnen. Wieder ließ er den anderen seine Zähne spüren. „Seto…" Dieses eine Wort, seinen Namen, ließ ihn hochfahren. _~Was mach ich hier? Hab ich sie noch alle? Das ist Mokubas Freund!__ Ich kann sein vertrauen nicht so ausnutzen!_ Er löste sich von dem Blonden. Dieser blickte verwirrt zu ihm hoch. „Seto?"

„Vergiss was hier passiert ist!" Befahl er, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Bibliothek flüchtete. Er musste weg, einfach nur weg.

Bei seiner Flucht entging ihm das Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen Duellanten und die leisen Worte. „Wieso sollte ich die Bestätigung einer Vermutung vergessen? So blöd ist doch niemand!"

_Note: Creepers ist ein Buch von David Morrell. Ich persönlich finde das Buch genial. _

_Das zweite Buch das ich erwähne ist Die perfekte Liebhaberin von Lou Paget, ein Buch das ich nie ganz zu Ende gelesen habe und das ich nicht einmal selbst gekauft habe. Ein kleiner Scherz eines guten Freundes, der meinte das würde mir beim Schreiben helfen. Hahaha… ich lache noch heute. ^.~_

_Sollte ich noch etwas zum Kapitel sagen? Mh… ich glaube nicht. Ah doch: Kommis sind sehr gerne erwünscht. ^.^_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal. _


	2. Mein Name ist Hase

_Kapitel 2 _

_Mein Name ist Hase…_

Heiß prasselte das Wasser auf Joeys Körper. _~Toll so eine heiße Dusche nach der Arbeit.~_ Zufrieden streckte er sich. Eigentlich müsste er nicht arbeiten. Mokuba hatte ihm gesagt das er sich um ihn kümmern würde. Durch ihn bräuchte er sich keine Geldsorgen zu machen. _~Stimmt schon, so ist es ja nicht. Aber was soll ich den ganzen Tag über machen? Mokuba würde den ganzen Tag arbeiten, zumindest sola__nge Ferien waren, und ich würde hier in der Villa hocken. Nach ein paar Tagen würde ich die Wände hochgehen!~_ Er war nun einmal ein ruhelose Person. Er musste immer etwas zu tun haben und in Bewegung sein. _~Mokuba hat das verstanden und mir sogar den Job i__n diesem Restaurant besorgt.~_

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, als er an seinen Freund dachte. Sein kleiner, süßer Wildfang. _~Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich einmal mit Mokuba zusammen kommen würde. Aber das war vor seiner Party zum 16. Geburtstag__, bevor er sich so lasziv auf meinem Schoss geräkelt hat.~_ Gerne erinnerte er sich an das Ende der Party. Seit dieser Nacht, oder eher frühen Morgen, hatten sie keine Nacht mehr getrennt voneinander geschlafen. Meistens hatte Mokuba bei ihm geschlafen. Nur selten war es das Risiko eingegangen sich in die Villa zu schleichen. Denn es gab immerhin das Problem eines Drachens, der Mokuba beschützte wie einen Schatz.

Besagter Drache hatte es auf sehr unkonventionelle Weise erfahren dass sein Bruder zum einen Schwul war und zum anderen mit ihm zusammen war. _~Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen das er einen Tag früher von der Geschäftsreise wieder kommt und uns beide in flagranti im Wohnzimmer erwischt. Mensch war der sauer.~_ Das Mokuba ihn, zwei Wochen später, dazu überredet hatte in die Villa zu ziehen, hatte die Sache nicht gerade angenehmer gemacht. Der ältere Kaiba Bruder hatte eine Zeitlang alles versucht ihn aus dem Haus zu jagen. Mittlerweile war mehr oder weniger Ruhe eingekehrt.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er hörte wie jemand das Bad betrat. „Willst du noch lange duschen?" Kam die belustigte Frage, von der anderen Seite der Trennwand.

Lächelnd ging er zur Trennwand und sah daran vorbei. Da stand er, sein Wildfang. In den letzten Jahren war Mokuba etwas gewachsen, trotzdem war er noch einen guten Kopf kleiner als er. Das schwarze Haar reichte bis zu den Ellbogen und war so buschig wie eh und je. Heute trug der Kleine das Haar in einem Zopf, im Nacken gebunden. Es war offensichtlich dass der Schwarzhaarige heute im Büro war. Das dunkelblaue Hemd saß perfekt, genau wie, die ebenso blaue, Hose. Mit nackten Füßen kam der Kleinere auf ihn zu. Joey griff nach der weißen Krawatte und zog seinen Freund daran zu sich. „Ich liebe es wenn du so schick bist!" Flüsterte er gegen die Lippen des anderen.

Mokuba kicherte. „Du liebst es aber noch viel mehr, wenn ich gar nichts anhabe."

„Stimmt."

„Du bist wirklich schamlos!"

„Stimmt auch." Grinsend ging er einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen Freund mit sich. Widerstandslos folgte ihm Mokuba. Auch als er wieder unter die Dusche trat. Das Wasser prasselte auf sie beide herab. Die Kleidung des Kleineren wurde durchnässt. „Und das ist genau das was du an mir so liebst."

Lächelnd legte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um seine Schultern. „Unter anderem, ja."

Er schloss seine Arme um die schmalen Hüften. „Was noch?" Kreisend bewegte er seine Hüften gegen die des anderen. Der Kleine folgte seinen Bewegungen. Er konnte spüren dass sein kleiner Wildfang aus einem bestimmten Grund zu ihm ins Bad gekommen war. „Oho… ich glaube da will jemand gar nicht reden."

Der Kleinere nickte eifrig. „Reden ist überbewertet." Leicht stellte er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen. „Besonders wenn man bedenkt wie unartig ich eben war." Mokuba küsste seinen Hals.

Er konnte sich gut denken was sein kleiner Wildfang gemacht hatte, es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Lächelnd ließ er seine Hand in die lockere Hose gleiten. Seine Finger glitten über die samtige Haut von Mokubas Hintern. Einen Finger ließ er zwischen den beiden Halbmonde gleiten. Schnell fand er, wonach er suchte. Mühelos drang er mit seinen Finger in den Kleineren ein, der sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen an ihm festhielt. Langsam bewegte er seinen Finger vor und zurück. „Ja, du bist ein wirklich unartiger Junge." Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und schob den Schwarzhaarigen von sich. „Zieh dich aus."

Die nasse Kleidung landete in einer Ecke der Dusche. Joey hatte die Krawatte vor demselben Schicksal bewahrt. Bewundernd ließ er seinen Blick über den schlanken Körper des Schwarzhaarigen gleiten. _~Mensch bei den ganzen Süßigkeiten die er futtert, sollte er aussehen wie ein Rollmops. Stattdessen kann man ja richtig neidisch werden. Aber gut, er bewegt sich auch viel.~_ Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. _~Oh ja, er bewegt sich viel, seeeehr viel.~_ Er ging auf seinen Freund zu. Dieser hielt ihm schon seine Hände entgegen. Sie beide wussten warum er die Krawatte gerettet hatte. Lächelnd band Joey die Hände seines Freundes zusammen.

„Du siehst so heiß aus." Raunte er dem Kleineren zu. Ihre Lippen fanden zueinander und sie verstrickten sich in einem hitzigen Duell der Zungen. Er drehte sich mit Mokuba um und drängte ihn zurück unter die Dusche. Das Wasser prasselte heiß auf ihre Körper. Kleine Hände stemmten sich gegen seine Brust. Lächelnd löste er sich von den süßen Lippen. Er packte die zusammengebundene Hände und hob sie über den Kopf des Kleineren. „Ungeduldig?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahhhh…" Joey hatte den Moment genutzt und seine Finger um das Glied seines Freundes gelegt. Fest umschlossen seine Finger das warme Fleisch und bewegten sich nur leicht auf und ab. Seufzend bewegte der Schwarzhaarige ihm seine Hüften entgegen. Schmunzelnd beugte sich Joey vor. Seine Zunge schnellte vor und leckte über eine Brustwarze. Ein zittern ging durch den Körper vor ihm. Er wiederholte es und bekam ein leises Stöhnen zur Belohnung. „Bitte…"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und ließ den Kleinen wieder los, was sein Kleiner mit einem unwilligen Laut quittierte. „Dreh dich um."

Mokuba drehte sich sofort um und beugte sich vor. Dabei stützte er sich mit seinen verbundenen Händen gegen die Wand. Aufreizend präsentierte er ihm seinen Hintern. „Ich musste den ganzen Tag warten… bitte…" Joey stellte sich hinter seinem Wildfang und positionierte sich. Leicht drückte er gegen den Muskelring, machte aber keine Anstalten weiter zu gehen. „Bitte Joey… ich will dich endlich spüren…"

Das waren die Worte die er hatte hören wollen. Seine Hände packten die schmalen Hüften, während er seine Vorstieß. Ohne ersichtliche Mühe drang er ganz in den Kleinen ein. Dieser warf stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er selbst biss die Zähne zusammen. „Gott…" Einige Male musste er tief durchatmen. _~Seine Enge ist immer wieder eine Herausforderung. Ich muss jedes Mal höllisch aufpassen__, um nicht zu früh zu kommen__.__I__ch will__ ja__ das er auch auf seine Kosten kommt._ Leicht beugte er sich vor. Er erhaschte Mokubas Ohrläppchen mit den Zähnen. Sanft biss er hinein, während er seine Hüften vor und zurück bewegte. „Ich liebe es wenn… du dich selbst vorbereitest…"

Atemlos lachte Mokuba. „Stimmt… Du liebst es… ah… aber noch mehr…, wenn du mir… ah… dabei zusehen kannst…"

„Oh… ja…" Und wie Joey das liebte. Doch es gab noch viele andere Dinge die er an seinen Freund liebte. Nicht alle hatten etwas mit Sex zu tun. Doch diese anderen Dinge interessierten ihn in diesem Augenblick herzlich wenig. Für ihn zählte nur der Moment mit seinem Freund.

Leicht veränderte er den Winkel seines Eindringens, das brachte den Schwarzhaarigen dazu immer wieder aufzuschreien. _~Gut das wir diesen Flügel für uns haben.~_ Eine Hand von Joey glitt um die Hüften des Kleinen und ergriff das wippende Glied. Er bewegte seine Hand im Takt seiner Stöße. Ein Zittern begann sich im Körper des Kleineren auszubreiten. Hart biss er Mokuba in die Schulter. Das war das letzte bisschen gewesen das sein Freund gebraucht hatte. Seinen Namen schreiend ergoss sich der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Hand. Die Muskeln schlossen sich noch fester um Joeys Glied. Das ließ ihn über die Klippe stürzen. Ein letztes Mal stieß er in den zitternden Körper, bevor auch er sich ergoss. Dabei entwich ihm ein leises heiseres Mokuba.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Joey auf den kleinen Körper. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab, während er mit dem anderen Arm Mokuba stützte. Behutsam küsste er die Stelle, in die er zuvor gebissen hatte. „Ich liebe dich." Murmelte er an der feuchten Haut.

Leicht drehte Mokuba seinen Kopf und blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Ich dich auch." Die schmalen Hüften bewegten sich und er glitt aus seinem Freund. Sein Freund drehte sich in seinem Arm und hielt ihm seine Hände vor die Nase. „Machst du mich los?"

Grinsend küsste er die Fingerspitzen. „Wer sagt dass wir fertig sind?"

Erschöpft ließ sich Mokuba auf seine Brust fallen. Liebevoll legte Joey seine Arme um den Jüngeren. „Gott… ich glaub wir… haben unseren Rekord gebrochen…" Murmelte der Kleine an seinem Hals.

Leise lachte Joey. „Glaub ich auch…" Sanft strich er eine verschwitzte dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des anderen.

„Ich denke dass ich morgen nicht richtig in der Firma sitzen kann." Schmollend blickten zwei dunkelblaue Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, du hast nicht nein gesagt!" Erwiderte er lächelnd. Sanft schob er Mokuba so weit von sich, das dieser neben ihm zum liegen kann. Er drehte sich auch auf die Seite und legte einen Arm um die Hüfte seines Freundes. Seine Finger strichen leicht über die noch erhitzte Haut. „Du kannst ja zu Hause bleiben." Schlug Joey vor.

Der Kleinere schüttelte den Kopf. „Seto würde mich umbringen. Er hatte heute schon eine Scheißlaune."

„Oh…"

Misstrauisch blickte Mokuba ihn an. „Habt ihr schon wieder gestritten?"

„Kann man so sagen." Antwortete er vage.

Leise seufzte der Kleine. „Ich wünschte ihr würdet euch vertragen."

Zärtlich drückte Joey einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Liebsten. „Vielleicht werden wir das auch." Kurz hielt er inne. „Eines Tages."

„Mh… du möchtest doch auch das wir hier friedlich zusammenleben, oder?"

„Sicher." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Die ständigen Streitereien mit Kaiba gingen ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Auch wenn sie lustig sein konnten.

„Schön." Mokuba kuschelte sich an ihn. „Gute Nacht." Murmelte er leise.

„Nacht." Er griff nach der Decke und deckte sie beide zu. Leicht streichelte er die Hüfte des Jüngeren und lauschte seinem Atem, der langsam gleichmäßiger wurde. _Ich hatte mich ja mit Seto gestritten__, so ist es ja nicht__. Aber man kann schlecht das Ende unserer Begegnung als Streit sehen.__ Eher als Bestätigung einer Theorie.~ _Nachdenklich blickte er auf seinen Freund, der schlafend in seinen Armen lag. Er schlief immer schnell ein, im Gegensatz zu ihm. _~Ich kann Mokuba aber schlecht sagen das sein Bruder mich nicht aus dem Haus geworfen hat, weil er ganz offensichtlich scharf auf mich ist. Oder das ich seinem Bruder nicht ganz abgeneigt bin. Mensch, ich bin scharf auf ihn, wenn ich ehrlich bin.~_

Liebevoll küsste er Mokuba auf die leicht geteilten Lippen. _~Ich liebe meinen Kleinen über alles, für nichts auf der Welt würde ich ihn hergeben. Aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht dass ich keinem anderen Hintern hinterher sehen darf. Wie kann ich außerdem nicht auf Setos Hintern blicken, wenn er zur Abwechslung__ Mal nicht einen dieser verdammten Mäntel trägt? Gott, da müsste ich ja blind sein.~_ Seufzend schloss er seine Augen. _~Gerne würde ich diesen Hintern näher kennen lernen. Obwohl auch nichts dagegen sprechen würde, wenn Seto meinen Hintern näher kennen lern__en würde__.~_

_Note: Das war es vorerst wieder von mir. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt. ^.^Mal sehen ob mir jemand den Kopfabreißen möchte oder mich über alles Loben möchte. *g*_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_


	3. ich weiß von nichts!

_Note: Drittes Kapitel, drittes Schlagwort.^.^ Langsam aber sicher arbeite ich die Schlagwörter ab und mache daraus auch noch eine hübsche Story._

_Kapitel 3_

…_ich weiß von nichts!_

Müde gähnte Seto hinter seiner Zeitung. Er hatte sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohrengeschlagen. Das nicht nur mit Arbeit! Als er gegen zwei nach Hause gekommen war, konnte er nur zu deutlich seinen Bruder und den Köter hören. _~Ich sollte ihnen wirklich sagen das die Flure der Villa Geräusche sehr weit tragen. Nur gut das meine Tür und das Kissen alle Geräusche gedämpft haben__ und ich am Ende meine Ruhe hatte__.~_ Trotzdem hatte er lange gebraucht um einzuschlafen. Der Grund für seine Schlaflosigkeit hatte sogar einen Namen: Joey Wheeler. _~Selbst im Schlaf geht er mir noch auf den Keks!~_

_~Warum hab ich ihn nochmal nicht rausgeschmissen?~_ Sein Gehirn war freundlich genug ihn einige Bilder vor Augen zu führen. Erinnerungen eines unbekleideten Köters. Ein leises Grummeln entwich seinen Lippen. _~Mh… Weil ich nicht mit meinem Kopf gedacht habe. Gott ist das erbärmlich! Ich lass mich von einem nackten Körper beeinflussen. __Gut ein sehr ansehnlicher Körper, das macht aber die Sache nicht besser.__ Eher erbärmlicher…_ Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Das vertrieb zumindest für den Moment die Gedanken.

Das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf Steinboden, ließ ihn seine Zeitung soweit senken das er rüber sehen konnte. Einen Augenblick fragte er sich ob sein Gehirn ihn wieder irgendwelche Bilder zeigte. Aber er wusste die Antwort schon. Der Köter trapste wirklich halbnackt in die Küche. Bis auf eine Jeans, die gefährlich tief saß, trug Wheeler nichts. „Hast du vergessen dich anzuziehen?" Maulte er den Blonden an.

Wheeler blickte lächelnd zu ihm rüber, als er zum Kühlschrank ging. „Dir auch einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen!" Seto dachte nicht einmal daran dem anderen einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Solang der Blonde hier wohnte hatte er das nicht gemacht, warum sollte er also jetzt damit anfangen? Dieser zupfte gerade am Bund seiner Hose. „Hab doch was an." Ohne überhaupt richtig in den Kühlschrank zu sehen holte sich der Blonde eine Packung Orangensaft raus. Grinsend kam er zum Küchentisch, neben dem jungen Firmenchef blieb er stehen. „Wenn sie dir nicht gefällt kann ich sie auch ausziehen."

„Wie bitte?" Er hatte sich sicherlich verhört. _~Wheeler würde nie… er hat doch… ich hab mich einfach nur verhört__!_

Der blonde Duellant lehnte sich neben Setos Arm an den Tisch, dabei setzte er den Saft auf den Tisch ab. „Wenn die Hose dir nicht gefällt, kann ich sie auch ausziehen." Wiederholte Wheeler langsam.

_~Zwei Mal kann ich mich wohl nicht verhören.~_ Verärgert schnaubte er. „Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle Köter!" Demonstrativ wandte sich Seto wieder seiner Zeitung zu. Egal was für Unsinn die Töle jetzt schon wieder im Kopf hatte, er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Seine beste Methode um Wheeler loszuwerden war es ihn zu ignorieren. _~Nur leider funktioniert es nicht immer. Aber ich kann ja hoffen das es heute Morgen klappt.~_

Ein Finger schob seine Zeitung nach unten. Wütend schaute er in fröhlich funkelnden braunen Augen. Wheeler hatte sich vorgebeugt und drückte seine Zeitung noch weiter runter. „Sei doch Mal ein bisschen Lockerer, Kaiba. Du tust ja so als würde ich dich gleich bespringen."

„Ist Mokuba noch nicht wach, oder warum gehst du mir auf die Nerven?"

Lachend richtete sich der Blonde wieder auf. „Oh… ich glaub nach heute Nacht wird er noch ein paar Stündchen schlafen." Grinsend blickte ihn der Köter an. „Solange er schläft, dachte ich mir, kann ich dir ja Gesellschaft leisten."

„Mach was du nicht lassen kannst." Genervt strich Seto seine Zeitung wieder glatt. Es war einfach sein Glück das Wheeler beschlossen hatte ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Bevor er sich hinter seiner Zeitung wieder verschanzen konnte, wurde sie ihm aus den Händen genommen. Wütend stand er auf. „Wenn du weiterhin Gast in diesem Haus sein willst, rate ich dir mir nicht weiter auf die Nerven zu gehen."

Lächelnd hielt ihm Wheeler die Zeitung hin. Schnell schnappte er sie sich. „Du drohst mir schon seit sechs Monaten das du mich rausschmeißen willst." Der Blonde setzte sich auf den Tisch, dabei verfehlte er nur knapp den Teller mit Setos Frühstück. „Du hast bis jetzt einiges daran gesetzt das ich verschwinde." Wheeler breitete die Arme aus. „Wie du siehst bin ich noch hier."

„Zu meinem Leidwesen." Grummelnd ließ sich Seto wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und schlug seine Zeitung wieder auf. Zu seiner Freude hielt der Köter seine Klappe. Er vertiefte sich in seiner Zeitung. So konnte er zumindest versuchen den Köter zu ignorieren. Auch wenn er sich dem halbnackten Körper sehr bewusst war. Leicht schielte er an seiner Zeitung vorbei. _~Er sieht nicht schlecht aus, so ist es__ ja nicht. Kein Gramm Fett zu viel und das obwohl er Unmengen__ isst!__ Aber er hält sich ja in Form._ Leicht verzog er sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde womit sich der Blonde in Form hielt. _~Es gibt wirklich Dinge die ich am liebsten nicht wissen würde.~_

„Mokuba wünscht sich das wir uns vertragen." Sagte Wheeler leise.

Seufzend faltete Seto seine Zeitung zusammen und warf sie auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß. Er hat es mir gestern gesagt." Mürrisch griff er sich seine Kaffeetasse. „Als würde das jemals geschehen." Murmelte er in die Tasse.

Wütend blickten ihn braune Augen an. „Wenn du dich nicht immer wie ein arroganter Arsch benehmen würdest, wäre es vielleicht möglich!"

„Das ist deine Meinung, Köter."

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Beleidigung knurrte Wheeler. „Vergiss einfach dass ich Mokuba eine Freude machen will." Er griff nach der Saftpackung und öffnete sie. „Ich hatte gedacht das du wenigstens Mokuba zu liebe den Anschein von Frieden herstellen willst. Da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht."

Diese Aussage hatte gesessen. _~Es stimmt Mokuba will das wir hier zusammenleben und zwar ruhig und friedlich. Besonders friedlich. Etwas was der Köter und ich bis jetzt nicht geschafft haben.~_ Seufzend stand er auf. „Vielleicht finden wir einen Weg." Gab er zerknirscht bei. _~Das ich tatsächlich einmal mit dem Köter sozusagen Frieden schließen muss, hätte ich nie gedacht. Von mir aus hätten sie diese Streitereien ewig so weitergehen können. Denn ich muss zugeben das es doch hin und wieder ganz unterhaltsam ist.~_

„Das ist schon mal ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung." Grinsend öffnete der Blonde den Saft. „Fehlen nur noch 499." Bevor Wheeler einen Schluck direkt aus der Packung nehmen konnte, schlug Seto seinen Arm beiseite, dabei kippte die Packung und verteilte eine großzügige Menge auf den Blonden. „Hey!"

„Die Gläser im Schrank sind nicht nur Dekoration."

„Toll wegen dir darf ich wieder duschen gehen. Weißt du überhaupt wie das Zeug klebt?" Unwillkürlich folgten die blauen Augen der Hand, die über den flachen Bauch strich, um zumindest etwas von dem Multivitaminsaft zu entfernen. Seine Augen folgten der Hand weiterhin als Wheeler sie hob und sie sauber leckte. „Mh… schmeckt auch so."

Ohne groß nachzudenken beugte sich Seto vor und küsste den anderen. Die Lippen gewährten ihm bereitwillig Einlass. Er nutzte die Möglichkeit den fremden Mund zu erkunden. Wheeler schmeckte nach dem süßen Saft und ganz entfernt nach Minze. _~Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich diese Kombination mögen könnte, aber das tue ich.~_ Seto vergrub eine Hand in das wirre blonde Haar, während seine andere über den Brustkorb des anderen glitt. Der Kleinere blieb nicht untätig. Seine Hände begannen das hellblaue Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Seine Beine schlangen sich um die schmalen Hüften des Firmenchefs.

Sein Hemd war endlich geöffnet und warme Finger strichen über seine kühle Haut. Seto selbst ließ seine Finger über eine Brustwarze gleiten. Das leise Stöhnen wurde von seinen Lippen gestoppt. Lächelnd ließ er von den Lippen ab und beugte sich tiefer. Er ließ seine Zunge über die eine Brustwarze gleiten, unterdessen spielten seine Finger mit der anderen. Stöhnend bog Wheeler seinen Rücken durch. _Gott, warum muss er so erotisch dabei klingen? Warum muss er so eine Faszination auf mich ausüben? Von allen möglichen Männern, warum er?~_ Er verarbeitete seinen Missmut, indem er dem Blonden in die Brustwarze biss. Fest genug um es den anderen spüren zu lassen, aber nicht zu so fest das er schmerzen hatte. Sein Lohn war ein kehliges Stöhnen. Hände griffen in sein braunes Haar und zogen ihn fast gewaltsam hoch. „Willst du mir alle Haare ausreißen, Hündchen?" Fragte er knurrend.

„Nein, Seto. Ich will das du mich verdammt noch mal wieder küsst!" Das ließ sich Seto nicht zwei Mal sagen. Wild wurde sein Kuss erwidert.

„JOEY? SETO?" Mokubas Stimme ließ sie auseinanderfahren. „WO SEID IHR DENN?" Die Stimme kam vom Flur direkt vor der Küche.

Lächelnd sprang Wheeler vom Tisch. Er streckte sich und gab Seto einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „In der Küche!" Rief er.

Seto wandte sich ab und ging zur der Kaffeemaschine. So konnte er sich zumindest unauffällig das Hemd schließen. Er hörte wie Mokuba in die Küche kam und fröhlich „Guten Morgen" wünschte. Sein Grummeln konnte man mit Fantasie als einen Gruß bezeichnen. _~Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Ist dem gar nicht klar wie knapp das gerade war? Scheiße, fast __hätte mein Bruder mich dabei erwischt, wie ich seinen Freund küsse!~_ „Was hast du denn gemacht?" Erklang Mokubas Stimme hinter ihm.

„Geschlabbert." Antwortete Wheeler fröhlicher.

„Die Gläser im Schrank sind nicht nur Dekoration!"

Ein leichtes Schnauben war zu hören. „Müsst ihr Kaibas immer dasselbe sagen? Ich geh Duschen." Schritte entfernten sich aus der Küche.

„Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?"

„Nein."

Ein kleiner Freudenschrei durchbrach die Stimme. „Super. Das freut mich wirklich zu hören. Das heißt doch das ihr euch vertragt oder?"

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um. Sein Hemd war wieder in Ordnung. „Nein. Es heißt das wir uns heute Morgen nicht gestritten haben." Er ging zu Mokuba und küsste ihn sanft auf der Stirn. „Erwarte nicht zu viel Moki."

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Die dunkelblauen Augen sahen besorgt zu ihm auf.

Lächelnd nickte er. „Sicher. Würdest du bitte meine ersten beiden Termine übernehmen?"

„Warum?"

Seto wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür. „Tu es einfach."

„Du willst also wieder dahin?" Fragte Mokuba vorwurfsvoll.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" Ohne auf den Protest seines kleinen Bruders zu achten verließ er die Küche. _~Es ist ganz alleine meine Entscheidung! Es ist meine Entscheidung ob ich in den Club gehe oder nicht! Es ist__ auch__ meine Entscheidung ob ich am frühen Morgen dahingehe!__ Es ist auch meine verdammte Entscheidung ob ich dafür blöde Termine ausfallen lasse! Ich bin Alt genug um zu wissen was ich tue oder mit wem!_ Seufzend blieb er in der Eingangshalle stehen. _~Ja… mit wem. Der Witz war wirklich gelungen. Es gibt eine Person auf dieser bescheuerten Welt mit der ich es ganz sicherlich nicht tun darf! Zu ausgerechnet dieser Person fühle ich mich hingezogen… Das ist doch einfach zum kotzen!~_ Wütend setzte er seinen Weg fort. Er musste raus aus diesem Haus. Weg von den Schuldgefühlen die er gegenüber seinem Bruder spürte. Weg von der blonden Versuchung, die ihn ins Verderben stürzen konnte.

_Note: Falls es nicht so ganz herausgekommen war, das hier ist die „Saftszene" gewesen. Ich hatte einige Zeit überlegt wie ich das umsetzen könnte. Das hier war die Idee die das Rennen gemacht hatte. ^.^_

_Ich bin mir sicher dass ich einige Fragen mit dem letzten Absatz aufgeworfen habe. Ich werde sie auch beantworten. Dafür müsst ihr euch etwas in Geduld üben. Denn im nächsten Kapitel werde ich einen kleinen Sprung in die Vergangenheit von Joey und Moki machen. Mehr verrat ich an dieser Stelle nicht._

_Freue mich jetzt schon auf eure Kommentare zum Kapitel._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal! ^.^_


End file.
